School Night
by Wavie
Summary: Is it really too much to ask that the guy you like will like you back? If he says he likes you does he then really mean it? And if he does like you what will it lead to? NARUHINA!


_Hi folks, I'm up with another story, I know I should be working on my other unfinished stories instead of posting new ones all the time (I seriously don't know how often I've used this line), but I just had to write this right away while the idea was still fresh in my mind, and I'm on my grandparents' laptop and I'm bored when I'm away from the city so you get how I'm feeling right? ANd I wasn't able to drag my 20" iMac screen along sadly. But here it is, my first NaruHina story, and it's a one-shot so no waiting for new chapters this time._

_A few facts you have to be aware of before reading:_

_1) In this story Minato is alive and everyone knows he's Naruto's father (Minato's not in the story but the fact that he is alive is important to this story)._

_2) Naruto's best friend is Ino (again Ino's not in this story either but the fact that they are ebst friends counts in this story anyway)._

_That's it. Have fun reading :)_

_

* * *

_Hinata moaned as she blinked her eyes open. She looked down at her arms that had been folded under her head on the desk mere moments ago. She felt completely awake and didn't even think of rubbing her eyes like she normally would after taking a nap.

She looked around in the room nervously. No one was inside but her, as far as she could see. All around her were desks similiar to her own with matching benches placed very acurately so that they all-together created three fine and precise rows in front of the last desk that was placed near the wall with a single chair placed behind it. The dark green board was completely cleaned and all the windows were shut, or so she guessed, with curtains covering them.

But what was she still doing here then? Had she fallen asleep in class and been left alone when the bell ringed? Why did nobody wake her up?

Never mind. She would leave now. She just hoped that it wasn't too dark outside. Her father always told her to come home right after the academy. She didn't dare to think of what he'd do or say to her if she came home after dark.

She quickly ran out of the class room and through the hallways until she was standing right outside the academy building.

She looked at the sky. Unfortunately it _was_ dark outside. A few stars were blinking down at her from the heavens.

She sighed. Her father would not be pleased. She considered just going back into the academy and stay there till the next morning. She could always tell ehr father when she came home tomorrow that she and some of her classmates had camped there over night while doing their homework. But the thought of staying in such a large building all alone without anyone who could protect her if necessary scared her too. She could use her Byakugan to look for possible enemies but she didn't like being alone.

She activated her kekkei genkai and searched the nearby area. There was not a soul anywhere enarby it appeared. Even the stands and shops were empty. It must have been so late that everyone had gone home to sleep. Which meant that dawn was probably only a few hours away. She might as well staya t the academy, there was little point in returning to the Hyuga estates now.

She let herself slide down on the ground and let her back rest against the wall. She needed to sit down and think this over for a while. Just as she let out a sigh she heard the sound of something moving. She let out a tiny gasp in surprise. She had checked the entire area just moments ago. There shouldn't be anyone nearby.

The sound got louder and louder. Hinata's heart was beating faster and she was almost too scared to breathe and she didn't dare to use her kekkei genkai again, afraid of what she might see. So she just lowered her head and raised her knees to her chest and burried her head in her hands. She tried to block away the sound of approaching steps.

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata felt someone's hot breath on her face. It felt kind off nice. Slowly she opened her eyes to see who it was that had spoken to her. She gave a jump when she was met by a big pair of sapphire blue eyes only milimeters from her own. The person in front of her grinned.

"N-naruto!" Hinata said.

"I see you woke up then, finally," the blonde said.

"How did you know...?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"I've been watching you, the whole time," Naruto answered.

"For the whole time?" asked Hinata, now even more surprised. She had watched him in secret many times, being too shy to go over and jsut start a conversation, both because she had no subject to discuss and because she simply was too shy to talk to him, but she found it hard to believe that he had watched ehr as well. "But why?"

"Because I like it, I like watching you," he said. "You're really beautiful".

Hinata gasped and felt her cheeks turn red. Had Naruto just called her beautiful? And had he said that he liked watching her? She felt her heartbeat increase. But the feeling she had now was not like the feeling she had when her heart would otherwise beat faster because of Naruto. This feeling was much nicer. She felt a comforting warmth in her chest. It made her happy.

"You... you really mean that?" asked Hinata, looking at Naruto who had sat down in front of her.

Naruto nodded. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I've always been attracted to you, ever since I first saw you at the first day at the academy".

"Oh Naruto," Hinata said and put her arms around him. She felt his arms go around her as well. It was not the first time she had felt Naruto's arms around her, she always loved his warm embrace and just feeling his arms touch her and she still felt his warmth touch her even moments after he let go. This time was no different. His embrace felt so good, so warm and she couldn't care less about everything around them.

When Naruto pulled away she wasn't disappointed because she knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I've missed you Hinata," said Naruto.

"I've missed you too," said Hinata. "I think of you every day, it's almost impossible to get you off my mind".

"I feel completely the same," said Naruto. "But come now". He took her hand and pulled her up on her feet and led her back into the academy. Hinata wanted to ask what was on his mind and where he was taking her but she decided just to let him surprise her. That was something he was good at and that was one of the many things she liked about him. So hence she elt him lead her to wherever he had in mind.

When they finally stopped they were in the part of the building that they didn't come so often, if they did at all. It was where the teachers went for their break and stuff. Hinata recognized the door they were standing in front of right now. It lead to a room she had only been inside once, it was a long time ago though. She had been there with Kurenai, she didn't remember the reason for their visit to the teachers' room but the room was very luxorious, far ebtter than any relaxation place for the academy students. It wasn't fair in her opinion that the teachers should have better rooms than the academy students, they weren't the ones spending six years of their lives in there.

"Naruto?" she asked, having finally decided to open her mouth now when she knew where they were going. "Why are we going tot he teacher's rooms?"

"It's a lot more comfortable to sleep in than anywhere else, don't you agree?" said Naruto.

"Yes," said Hinata, happy that she wouldn't have to stay the night alone.

Naruto opened the door which to Hinata's surprise wasn't locked but then again the classroom was unlocked as well so it shouldn't really be a surprise after all.

The room was big. There were black leather couches, neat tables in white and matching white chairs. The teacher sprobably sat there when having their coffee break or lunch break. Hinata also seemed to recall that the teachers had breakfast together in here before classes as well. It all looked really comfortable. In the other end of the room there was a small kitchen as well, equipped with a fridge, a coffee machine and pretty much everything a normal kitchen should have. It almost made ehr consider becoming a teacher herself when she got older.

"Let's sit down on the couch," Naruto suggested. "I'm a little tired of standing".

"Me too," said Hinata and happily followed the blonde to the biggest leather couch.

They let themselves drop down on it and sighed in delight at the relaxing feeling it gave them. It wasn't before Hinata felt Naruto's arm around her shoulder, pushing her against him, that she found out how close they were on the couch. But she didn't mind. Not at all. She could probably sit like this forever. Oh, she wished she could.

"Hinata?"

Hinata, who had been leaning her head back against his shoulder, looked up at him. "Yes?"

"You know what?"

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I like you".

Hinata gasped. Had she heard correctly or was there something wrong with her hearing?

"What?" she said.

"You heard it, I like you," said Naruto and grinned at her.

"You sure?" Hinata felt kind of stupid asking a question like that but she just couldn't help herself. She had to ask.

"Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't have told you, right?"

"I guess not," said Hinata. "I just never thought you would feel like that about me".

"But I do, Hinata," said Naruto. "I've just had a little difficulty with telling you. I hoped that you felt the same way, I know a lot of girls like me and that I'm pretty popular and all that but the only girl I've ever wanted was you".

Hinata didn't know what to say to Naruto's little speech about his feelings. Most girls would probably think that Naruto Namikaze, the son of the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, telling her about his feelings for her, was amazing and a really big thing for her. But she had never cared about who his family was and how popular he was, she had just seen him as the cute, always smiling, cheerful, caring good-looking guy that he was. That what she liked about him, she liked him for his personality (the looks were just a nice plus) and not for his popularity. Hearing him saying that he liked her back made her feel very happy, she didn't think that she had ever felt this happy ever before, in her entire life.

"What about Ino?" she couldn't help but ask, even considering his speech before.

"Ino?" asked Naruto. "Why do you ask about her?"

"Don't you like her?"

"Of course I like her, she's my best friend, she's been my best friend my whole life practically, but she remains just a friend, she'll neevr be my girlfriend. Really Hinata what on Earth made you think that?"

"Well," said Hinata, now feeling slightly embarressed. "You two alway look inseperable, like you can't be without oneanother".

"That's only because she's one of the few who sees me as a normal person, practically everyone else either think I'm so cool and are almost asking for my autograf or they think I'm a showoff who's nothing special". Naruto scratched the back of his head. "And she's always trying to give me advice about girls and she's been pushing me for the past two weeks to go talk to you about my feelings".

"Well, okay," said Hinata, relieved. "I... I like you too Naruto, and I must admit I'm relieved that you and Ino are just friends, for a long time I was afraid that... well". She was unable to finish her sentence but Naruto smiled.

"Oh no, no, no, we're nothing but best friends, we're always there for each other and we support each other but we have no romantic feelings for each other, and we'll never have". His smile reassured her and she calmed down.

"Oh and I'm glad that my feelings are returned Hinata, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words you said just now".

Hinata just smiled, not knowing what else to do. Naruto took one of her hands in both his and warmed it between his palms. Hinata thought this gesture to be a little odd but she found it pleasent nonetheless. She didn't know what took control of her body but she found herself leaning forward towards him and before she knew it their lips met in a sweet but still passionate kiss. She felt Naruto's hands on her cheeks, cupping her face. Saying she felt like being on Cloud Nine would be an understatement, words couldn't describe how happy she felt.

They parted for air and their eyes met in a loving gaze. They both smiled and their lips met again, this time the kiss started out deeper and after only a few seconds their lips were parted and their tounges were exploring each other's mouths. This time Narutos hands traveled down her sides and found their way under her blouse. The feeling of him touching her bare skin where noone other than herself had touched her before felt unfamiliar and gave her chills but she enjoyed it as well and let Narutos hands explore ehr body all that they desired. Her own hands found his body as well...

* * *

17-year old Hinata woke up in her bed in her room in the Hyuga estates. She was both shocked and happy but the latter soon changed into sadness. It was _just a dream?_

_

* * *

_

_I'm pretty proud of this one-shot if I may say so, turned out pretty good considering it is now 03.32 AM. But I just had to type this down right away. I'm sure some of you know how it feels to like someone and not knowing if they like you back or not. Imagine it must be terrible. Well I hope that you like this and that you are willing to offer one minute of your time to press the review bottom and tell me what you thought of this story. Because, yeah I sat up and typed all night. My back hurts like crazy from sitting bent over the keyboard for four hours in a row but it was all worth it, now it's finished and I don't have to walk around with this in my head anymore. Don't you hate that? Having an idea in your head and then having trouble writing it dow? I do, am I'm glad to say that this story was not the case, it practically typed itself. That's hvwat happens when there's no noise around to disturb you and lovely Christmas music to listen to._


End file.
